Painting Project
by melroihag
Summary: Killian was in the middle of painting the spare room when Emma returned home early.


Killian was in one of the spare rooms in the house. Knelt down on the tarp that covers the floor, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He took on the project of painting the inside of the spare rooms himself, wanting to keep himself busy.

He'd been to see Archie about his time in the underworld, and they came up with a few activities to do that would keep the dark memories at bay. Taking on a project being one of them, and what better thing to do than to decorate this inside of empty rooms.

He still was a little jumpy when out, walking in the town. If people said "good morning", he'd smile and nod politely, but other than that, just kept to himself. If out walking with Emma, he'd link her arm with his, drape his arm around her shoulder, walk with his hand on the small of her back, or simply walk so close that their shoulders would occasionally bump. Anything to reassure himself that _he's_ there. _They_ are there. _Together._

Emma stumbled in the front door, half-skipping to the kitchen island with all the brown bags balanced in her arms. She heard the TV faintly in the front room and after putting the groceries away, she wandered down the hall, in hopes of seeing her pirate.

A frown spread on her face as she found the TV on, playing some rerun of a show that had long been over, and no one in the room watching. Killian's hook was placed neatly beside the remote and she rolled her eyes, huffing a small laugh.

"Killian?" she called out, picking the hook up and standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Up here, Swan!" his voice echoed from upstairs.

Making her way up the stairs, she search their room first, but he wasn't there. After getting changed quickly, she checked Henry's room, the bathroom and the study, but he wasn't there.

Her brow raised in confusion as she found one of the spare room doors slightly ajar at the end of the hallway. Tiptoeing quietly she watched him through the break in the door.

A smile curved her lips as she laid her eyes upon a very casual looking Captain Hook. Paint brush in hand and his tongue poking out just a little between his teeth, from the fierce concentration.

The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open a little more, leaning against the doorjamb and cradling his hook against her chest.

"You've really gotta stop leaving this lying around everywhere." she said, lifting the hook so it was hanging off of her index finger.

Killian turned around, his dimpled-smile flashing as soon as his eyes land on her.

"Apologies." he put the paint brush down and scratched behind his ear, in that little nervous tick of his. "I didn't think it would be very useful whilst painting, Love."

Emma hung the hook on the back of the handle, before closing the door slowly. Killian had gone back to painting as she crossed the room. She took her jacket off and placed it with his on the empty chair, before grabbing the other paint brush and sitting down beside him.

Killian couldn't help but gaze at her from the corner of his eye. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, she was wearing her glasses, a tank top and sweatpants. Emma Swan was gorgeous, but never as beautiful as she was when all her walls were down, and she was sat cross legged with her glasses on.

"Are the headaches back?" he asked, putting his paint brush down and turning to face her.

Emma sighed and forced a small smile.

"I forgot to pick up my contacts and didn't have my glasses in my desk at work." she pouted slightly.

He reached up to let her ponytail down and bit his lip as he watched her eyes flutter closed.

He gently turned her shoulders so she was sat facing away from him, before beginning to massage her scalp. As audible moan escaped her lips, he had to take a deep breath in. His pants suddenly uncomfortably tight.

He sifted his fingers through her hair slowly, moving it to flow over her shoulder, before placing a kiss at the base of her neck.

Emma felt his lips smile against her skin as she leant back into his touch involuntarily.

Killian placed lingering kisses along her shoulder, before she tilted her head slightly, giving him more access. He sucked a mark into the spot behind her ear and relished in the way she turned into jelly in his arms.

"Killian." she panted, reaching her arm up to pull him down to her.

Her mind raced with the possibility of all that she wanted to do to him. Eagerly she parted his lips with her tongue, hearing him growl as she tasted him.

She lost herself in the kiss, their mouths exploring slowly as she felt his hand tangled in her hair, holding her to him.

Killian pulled back and resumed his attention to her neck. The feel of his lips on her skin sending a shiver of anticipation through her.

He decorated her neck in a kinky mosaic, his heartbeat stuttering with every delicious sound she made from his ministrations.

A knock came the bedroom door and Emma's eyes widened. Killian fanned her hair over both shoulders to hide the evidence before standing up to answer the door.

David was standing with the hook from the door handle in his hand, looking at his friend in utter confusion.

"What's this doing on the door?" he asked, his eyes finding Emma sat with her back to him, painting the wall.

"How did you even get in here?" she asked, a little more annoyance in her tone than needed as she turned to face him slightly.

David handed Killian the hook and leant against the doorjamb, his arms folded over his chest.

"I told you to text me to let me know you got home okay." he said disapprovingly.

Emma sighed and scrubbed her hand over her face. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

An awkward silence filled the air then and Emma felt her cheeks getting warmer. As if she was a teenager getting a hickey from her boyfriend, nearly being caught by her dad, and not actually an adult in her own house with her partner, whose depth of her need for him being infinite.

Just then his walkie went and Killian saw him out after "goodbye's" were exchanged.

Killian left the door slightly open and went back to his place beside her on the floor.

"Have you had a good day?" she asked, suddenly realising that they hadn't even properly spoken about their days since she got home.

"I haven't had a _bad_ day, if that's what you mean." his gaze dropped to the floor.

Emma dropped the paintbrush and rest her chin on his shoulder, as her hand tangled in his hair.

She sighed and let her head rest against his shoulder.

"Can you believe that even after all we've been through, the hardest part of my day is missing you?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Killian felt her lean against his side and he smiled. "I thought I was the only one." he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaning backwards, so far back that they were laying down.

Emma curled herself into his side, legs tangled as she placed her hand over his heart. A bashful smile curving her lips as she felt his eyes watching her every move.

She glanced up at him from under her long lashes and his smile nearly blinded her.

Emma's eyes stirred his heart more than her touch ever could.

"What?" she asked, poking his side and biting the inside of her cheek, to keep from smiling goofily back at him.

He gazed at her with an intensity compelled by lust, love and longing.

"I just adore you." he said, the tips of his ears turning red as his admission tumbled from his lips.

Emma giggled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Killian laughed with her, hugging her closely. The lightness of this moment alone with her, taking all his anxiety away in an instant.

She pulled back slightly and rest her forehead against his.

"I adore you too." she smiled, nudging her nose against his, before she kissed him with passion, purpose and a lingering promise of more.


End file.
